The present invention relates to rear fender structures for motorcycles.
When a rear tire is removed from a motorcycle, it has to be moved downwardly after it has been slightly moved rearwardly, because the rear fender is integrally mounted on the body frame. Downward movement of the rear tire can be accomplished by placing the rear tire over a depression in the ground. When this is done, the attaching or detaching of the rear tire can be performed relatively easily and efficiently.
However, usually the motorcycle body or frame has to be held in a raised position to remove the rear tire. This makes it very difficult to attach or detach the rear tire within a short amount of time.
FIG. 1 shows a rear portion of a conventional motorcycle 10. The motorcycle 10 has a rear fender 12 extending down below the top edge of its rear tire 14. The rear tire 14 is obstructed by the cross-hatched portion 16 of the rear fender 12, as shown in FIG. 1. Unless the motorcycle is leaned sidewards or unless the rear fender 12 is removed from the motorcycle frame, it is very difficult to attach or detach the rear tire 14. Moreover, the removal of the rear fender is so troublesome that the rear tire 14 cannot be efficiently detached in a short amount of time.
Therefore, there is a need for an improvement in the rear fender of a motorcycle which eliminates the difficulties with prior art rear fender structures. There is a need for motorcycle rear fender which can facilitate the attaching or detaching or a rear tire even if the motorcycle has a long rear fender.